


Day 10 - Weapon

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [10]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Crypt, Empathy, Exhaustion, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Mind Reading, Tracking, enforcer - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: The truth shall set you free.





	Day 10 - Weapon

**Fifty-four.**

Fifty-four 'threads' of energy to follow until she found the source. Fifty-four hours of tracking and following leads, making sure she wasn't discovered so that she could pass on the information. Fifty-four minutes of an intense debrief where she was sweaty, exhausted, and her jaw ached from being clinched so long due to energy that surrounded her.

It was an accident. Pure dumb luck had led her to the person that started the tracking when the entire time she was just on a mission to observe someone else. If that person hadn't of been so damn suspicious, Rhapsody would've never paid attention to them. Once they locked eyes with her, however, it was game over. She took one look at their Aura and knew she couldn't let them go.

She had never been so glad to be right.

_'I don't want any money. I'm not the one doing the killing. Just go save them!'_

_'You do realize you're getting something for this, correct?'_

_'General Addington is right. This is huge and if it wasn't for your tracking we'd still be in the dark and unable to help anyone.'_

Rhapsody had looked General Addington and August in the eyes while telling them, once again, that she didn't want the money. She didn't _care_ about the money. She had to run back here and let them know everything she found as soon as possible because she **couldn't** save the people she left behind, not in her current state. She was drained to her limit. Hells, she was drained _past_ her limit and every breath she took had her body screaming 'Why are we still conscious!?'.

The two of them organized the Hunters and Enforcers that were to swarm that Coven. It was full of Necromancers and too many innocent people caught up in the mix just for one Hunter to wing it alone. Piper being among the ones told to go practically grinned with blood lust. Rhapsody could have sworn she saw Piper's eyes light up with approval in her direction on her way out the door but at this point she was so out of it she couldn't have been sure. Still, she gave Piper a nod of respect and wished them all luck as she dragged her tired bones home.

Of course neither of her two superiors would take 'No' for an answer by the time all was said and done concerning the money. Nor did neither of them let her leave until she agreed to their terms. Now here she was at her home on six weeks leave – three weeks of not so much as lifting an unnecessary finger to do anything, two weeks of light training, one week of regular training before August would sign off on her coming back into full duty. She was also told to get proper rest which would prove to be immediately impossible. Trying to sleep after a tracking mission was never easy since her senses were still too wired from plucking through energy.

Having just gotten out of a bath, she could feel the exhaustion slowly start to settle in more but it wasn't enough. Just as she was wondering if she could dance herself to the final stages of wanting to rest, she received a knock at the door. Wearing a tunic top and cloth pants, she padded her way to the door and briefly wondered who it could be. She wasn't expecting any guests, Omen would've just popped in, and Alkar didn't know where she lived...yet. Ezra was busy at his shop, Finn was safe in the crypt since it was early morning, and Rose was still on her mission.

Opening the door, her eyes widened at the sight of an out of breath Ezra. “I...wow, ok. _Oui_ , please come in. Are you ok, c _her_? Are you hurt?” Worried eyes looked over him as she moved out of his way.

Ezra went in, waiting for her to close the door before pulling her into a hug then quickly letting her go. It was easy to forget that she couldn't take too much physical contact especially when she was exhausted.

“I just got finished speaking to August. Are you ok? Do you need anything?”

Rhapsody stared at him, still stunned to see him standing before her. “What? When did you have time to talk to August?”

“They came by my shop, told me I should come and see you, then they told me why.”

Rhapsody sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. To be fair, she was going to swing by Ezra's shop later in the day so she didn't disturb him or his business. What she hadn't factored in was that August would beat her to it. If she were to be completely honest with herself? She was glad they did.

Ezra hesitated. “I am sorry to rush over here. It's just that August let me know how much energy you used up and---”

Rhapsody cut him off with a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. A huge shudder went through her at the contact but she held firm and allowed his presence to surround her as she took deep breaths. He needed this. Ezra needed the comfort and she knew that an Aura hug wouldn't have been enough.

Ezra sighed softly, hugging her back and used one hand to gently move his fingers over her shoulder blade.

“I'm ok. It's just...it was a lot to take in at the time. Then I was briefing everyone, answering questions for about an hour in a room full of people who were getting angry over the details. Because ya know: Necromancers bad. Then as if that weren't enough? All the energy tracking has left me drained but wired. It's almost like a high or like someone triggered my 'fight or flight' response. So I can't even get proper rest right now despite the fact that I feel like I could sleep like the dead.”

Pausing to let out a low chuckle, she pulled back to look at him. “But I'm here and I'm glad you came to see me. I was going to wait until the day was near done to visit you. I didn't want to ruin your business.”

Ezra shook his head vehemently. “No, don't ever make that a concern. If you ever need me at any time I want you to come and see me, ok?”

Rhapsody half nodded, putting her head back on his shoulder and smiling when he sighed happily at the contact. “Ok, I'm sorry. I won't wait again. Speaking of not waiting, I think we should go see a certain vampire don't you?”

Ezra gave her a squeeze, reluctantly pulling away from her. “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At Ezra's suggestion, she packed some clothing and other things in one of her traveling bags before they headed to Finn's room. She held Ezra's hand to keep from stumbling too much as they made their journey. She had yet see his place despite the fact that she put a hatch to the Crypts in her basement. Finn had been surprised when she made the offer but quickly recovered and accepted so she worked it into the plans. Rhapsody had always intended for Finn and Ezra to have access to her home whether it worked out with the three of them or not. She very much enjoyed their company and trusted them as much as she trusted Rose.

Finn opened the door to his room before they even got within five feet. They entered as Ezra took the pack from her and set it within the room. Rhapsody looked at Finn and before she could even open her mouth she found herself wrapped in the cool embrace of a 6'4” package of fangs and worry. She couldn't help but smile into his chest as she placed her arms around him in return, rather grateful she didn't have to speak since even the short distance took a lot out of her. She wanted the contact despite that it made her a little dizzy, needed it even. She didn't feel real and the touch of them grounded her.

Finn picked her up, giving a low chuckle at her squeak of surprise. He walked over to the bed, sitting down and placing her in his lap as Ezra came over to sit next to them. Maneuvering to place her legs in his lap, Ezra used his magic to quietly check her energy levels while she told them both in full detail everything that happened.

Rhapsody laid her head on Finn's shoulder, eyes closed as she started from the very beginning. Speaking of the strange man, how half the town was tired or too energetic, then of how she learned people quietly went missing that asked too many questions. As she recounted the details and went over everything she did in the briefing, there was thankfully not a lot of hostile emotions until she got to the end of her story. Which she could easily understand because it was a lot to take in: people in cages, energy being siphoned from the living to fuel their experiments, documents of plans to expand their 'undead empire'.

Finn stroked her arm, looking between her and Ezra as she told them everything. His thoughts echoed Finn's own feelings on the matter: Both of them just grateful she was able to get away.

Rhapsody sighed softly, basking in the presence that covered her like a warm blanket. “I feel so bad that I left all those people at the mercy of those monsters.”

Finn's lips brushed against her hair as he gave her a slight squeeze. “You didn't have a choice. If you had stayed and fought, you would've died.”

Ezra rubbed her legs in comfort, toying with the cuff of her pant leg. “Or worse. Much worse since you're an Empath.”

Finn's eyes cut to Ezra with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Rhapsody squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath before answering. “It would've been better for them to not have killed me but to either try to persuade me to see things their way or to take complete control of me. My Hunter Abilities allow me to do some really dangerous things and in the wrong hands? I'd be a very effective weapon.”

She cracked her eyes open, tears in the corner of her eyes as she looked up at Finn. “Necromancers can enthrall as well but it's a slow seeping corruption. Their power leaves traces on someone that can never be 'scrubbed' or ah...healed. It's why they're able to command non-living things with such ease. The more they corrupt, the more powerful they become.”

A light clicked on in Finn's brain. “So, if a Necromancer were to get a hold of an Empath and corrupt them? Their power and influence would spread faster...because you all deal in energy...holy shit.”

Ezra slowly nodded. “Exactly. If they had discovered Rhapsody or what she was doing? They could've overpowered her easily since tracking just one person takes a lot out of her. She would've been used like a living generator. The damage would've been wide spread and devastating.”

Shuddering at the thought, she pressed herself impossibly closer to Finn. “I hated the thought of leaving things unfinished but I had no choice. It was either leave or run a very high risk of being used. I've done risky shit in the past. It ain't like I'm a saint or nothing when it comes to my fighting – I'm arrogant in battle but not to where I'd risk the lives of those around me. When it's just me though? Sky's the limit. But...not this time,” trailing off, she sniffled.

“All I could think about was 'What if I failed?' if I go into that fight? If I take all that risk and I fail then everyone here will pay the price and they won't just stop at Lunaris and I just.. _I couldn't!_ ”

Her shoulders shook violently as all the feelings she held back for so long were released: The sneers and threats about how she had better never 'change sides' from her peers, the looks of disapproval when her Hunter abilities came to light, and then there was the other side of the argument where her powers were turned in a perverse manner. There was always that risk she took when she left on a mission. While some were greater than others, Necromancers always remained her biggest worry. They had the ability to turn her against the ones she loved the most and she refused to be used as a weapon against them.

Ezra scooted closer whispering to comfort her just like Finn was as she cried herself to sleep. Once she settled, he wiped the tears from her face then looked at Finn. “She's on a six week leave. Three where she's not allowed to do anything at all: no training, no exercises, no research – _nothing_.”

Finn grunted in approval as he laid her down gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He moved to the other side of the room so he could speak with Ezra while still keeping an eye on her. “I knew she had it rough but I didn't know how much until just now.”

Ezra looked at him puzzled. “What do you mean?”

Finn recalled what he got from her thoughts as she cried, watching as Ezra's eyes flashed in anger. “Yeah, I know. So I'm thinking she should spend the time here. At least the first three weeks. The clan enjoys her company and I think it would help ease the hurt of feeling so helpless.”

Ezra nodded his agreement, sighing and leaning against the wall. “She will need it. She's had herself cut off for so long, especially from physical contact. I gave her a whole new set of blocking charms but she's still learning her limits with those. It's going to be a long process.” His eyes fell on her as he gave a fond smile. “But she won't be alone for it.”

“No, she won't. She won't be alone for any of it ever again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff like this ends up happening to Rhapsody all the time - go in for one thing and come out doing a completely different thing on TOP of what you had already set out to do.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
